Duelist Treasure Island
by bluerain1984
Summary: IYxYGO takes place after 'Wiz of Shikon'. Tresure Island plot Yugi recieves a map from a mysterious stranger that leads to a great treasure! With the help of his friends, and the Inuyasha gang, he must recover the treasure before the Rare Hunters do!
1. Golden Dreams

Disclaimer: We do not own Yu-gi-oh, Treasure Island, or Inu-yasha. My brother dreamed this last night, and the two of us are now trying to organize it into a good story.   
  
Duelist Treasure Island.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Golden Dreams  
  
Yugi Mutou and his friends, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Mai, and Serenity were walking down the street to the Sunset Shrine one after noon when all of a sudden, a strange man in a dark coat and broad brimmed hat came running across the street. He was stumbled up onto the sidewalk and ran up the stairs to the shrine. When he made it to the top he slumped down and gave thanks for making it there. Then, as Yugi and his friends rushed up to see what was going on, the man turned to him.  
  
"YOU!" He cried out and leaped to his feet. "You are the answer!" He took scroll from his pocket and handed it to Yugi.  
  
"Hey are you okay?" The young Game King asked.  
  
"You must find the treasure. You must find it before someone else does. Beware. There are others besides myself who seek it." The man said, putting the scroll into Yugi's hands, and then he collapsed. Joey and Tristan wasted no time, they ran on ahead for Kagome's house. Minutes later, they heard the sirens of an ambulance coming down the street, but it was too late. After frequent attempts of trying to revive the mysterious man, they declared him dead. A small crowd gathered to watch the EMT's wheel the body bag into the ambulance, and take it to the hospital.   
  
"Ho horrible," Serenity said, cringing from the terrible sight she'd witnessed. "Who was he?"  
  
"I don't know," Yugi said, "But maybe this scroll he gave us will tell us find that out."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Minutes later, they all gathered in Kagome's room, where Inu-yasha sniffed the scroll carefully. "Doesn't smell like it's laced with any kind of poisons…It must be safe." Yugi/Yami unrolled it carefully. The first thing he noticed was the symbol of the Rare Hunters.  
  
"The eye of Ra!" Yugi'Yami exclaimed. "This confirms my suspicions. This scroll belonged to The Rare Hunters."  
  
"But what do they want with you, Yugi?" Tea asked. "Battle City's been over for months."  
  
"There's something written on the back," Tristan pointed out.  
  
"It is written in hieroglyphics," Yugi/Yami said. "I will attempt to translate it." He peered at the markings for a long time before he read aloud their message. "It's from Ishizu and Merik."  
  
"Ishizu?" Tea said, "I though they went home to Egypt." Behind her, Serenity touched the spot on her neck where the Millennium Necklace lay hidden under shirt. She had not taken it off since Kaiba's Duelist Ball, and thought of her friend.  
  
"It says," Yugi/Yami continued, "My dearest Pharaoh-"  
  
"Dearest?" Tea looked at the markings. Looked like chicken scratch to her. She scowled at Yugi. "Just what went on between you two during Battle City?"  
  
"Ahem," the Pharaoh coughed, blushing, "My Pharaoh, the gravest of matters has come before us. Since the end of Battle City, The Rare Hunters , whom my brother once held in total control, has been split in two. A faction of them, led by two Rare Hunters named Vash and Viola, seek my brother's life and the knowledge of his treasure ."  
  
"Treasure?!!?" They all exclaimed.   
  
"Yes, treasure," the letter said, "But the second group, which is still loyal to my brother, has hidden it, the only map ti it's location I have sent to you, Pharaoh. It leads the way to a hidden treasure trove of the rarest cards ever made. Do not let it fall into the wrong hands."  
  
"The rarest cards…" Joey mused.  
  
"Do you guys know what those kind of cards could do for my grandpa's business?" little Yugi now said enthusiastically. But the voice of Yami said to him, 'The cards belong to Merik. It would be wrong to take them.' But Yugi protested, 'But he and Ishizu gave us the map. Besides, most of those cards are stolen anyway. 'And that is doubly wrong.' 'What else can we do with it?'  
  
"Uh oh," Joey said, "He's spaced out again. That mean's he's having another one of those freaky conversations with himself."  
  
"At least you don't have to watch it," Kagome said.  
  
"What is it like to se two Yugi's?" Inu-yasha asked from his spot on the bed.  
  
"Weird," Kagome said. "It's like watching someone with two shadows, or a pair twins that can disappear. Worse thing is, I can't understand a thing they're sating!"  
  
"Yugi, what's Yami saying?" Tea said, giving him a quick on the head.  
  
"OW!" little Yugi said, rubbing the sore spot, "He…uh…says it's not a good idea, but we're gonna go for it anyway."  
  
"But you never go against Yami's advice," Serenity said, "You should listen to him."  
  
"Come on, guys," Yugi said, "I've never done anything for myself. And this time, I want to go for the treasure."  
  
"And we'll back you up every step of the way," Joey said, patting Yugi on the back.  
  
"As long we're fair," Tristan added.  
  
"You guys want a cut, don't you?" Yugi asked warily.  
  
"These Rare Hunters sound like bad news," Kagome said. "I don't think any of you should go."  
  
"If they steal a bunch of cards," Inu-yasha mused, "Then they must steal other things, too. Like jewels and gold!" the han-you jumped up and declared, "I'm in!"  
  
"Gold?" Mai said, her eyes already filled with visions of expensive jewelry. "Count me in, too."  
  
"But-" Serenity and Kagome said, but their objections were shouted down by the others. And it was plain to see that the green-eyed monster had already taken hold of them. Even Tea sat and admired her hand as if there were golden rings on it.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Come on, Kagome," Inu-yasha said, "When have we ever done anything besides look for Jewel Shards?"  
  
"I thought you wanted the Jewel to become all demon," she said sarcastically.  
  
"I do, but what's power without wealth?"  
  
"You're hopeless," she said.  
  
"Come on," he said, "I've already got two out of three of the best things in life; a powerful sword, a beautiful woman. Now I just need the-" Suddenly, he was hit hard in the back of the head. "OW! Who the-?" But before he could utter the questions of who and why, a heavy stone statue appeared on his head, making him fall to the ground. He looked up, and his eyes found a certain kitsune glowering at him.  
  
"You stinking little-"  
  
"Where have you been?" Shippo demanded. "We've been waiting for you to come back with more of Kagome's modern food."  
  
"Who's 'we'?" the han-you asked. But then Miroku and Songo, with little Kirar, came walking up. "You brought them with you?"  
  
"I see Inu-yasha's in his usual pleasant mood." Miroku said, removing the spell scroll from Shippo's statue. When the statue shrunk, Inu-yasha got up and started growling.  
  
"Don't mind him," Kagome said, "He's just got 'gold fever'"  
  
"Gold what?" asked Songo .  
  
"Oh nothing," Kagome sighed, "He's just worked up about this treasure of Yugi's"  
  
"What are you telling them about the treasure for, stupid?!"  
"Treasure? What treasure," said the voice of Ryou Bakura. They all turned and saw him coming towards them.  
  
"Oh great," Inu-yasha grumbled, "Another share of the treasure gone."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Bakura said as he stopped, "I was just looking for Yugi and the others."  
  
"Bakura!" shouted Tea as she ran out of the house, "You won't believe it! Yugi got a map from a dead guy that leads to a secret treasure on a tropical island!"  
  
"You're right. I don't believe it."  
  
"What's that about a dead guy?" Shippo asked.  
  
"Come inside," Kagome said, "I'll fill you all in while you eat."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Meanwhile, within their hidden stronghold, the Rare Hunters gathered before their new masters. On a dais in a throne like chair sat Vash, a tall young man with wild red hair and eyes that blazed green fire, his chain mail shirt clinked with every deep breath he took. On the stairs below him sat his younger sister, Viola, who's shoulder length, midnight black hair sparked red in the light, commanding respect in her black gloves, boots, and spiked shoulder armor. The doors across from the dais opened, and three of their servants walked in, bowing their heads in shame.   
  
"I take it you have not accomplished your task." Vash's light hearted voice stated.  
  
"No master, when we found his body, he no longer possessed the map."  
  
"Then where is it?" Viola's petite, young voice demanded as she stood up.   
  
"We…we don't know," one of the three stuttered. He started to sweat under her cold, stony gaze.   
  
"Then you must pay the penalty for you failure." She extended her hand, and a pink light glowed around her. Then, flames shot forth from her hand, and in seconds, all that remained of Hunters were three piles of charred ash.  
  
"Someone clean that up," Vash ordered. "This isn't a pigsty." Viola sat down as more subservient underlings hastily cleaned up the remains of their fellow Hunters. She turned to her brother and said. "You must learn to control your temper, sister," Vash said to the girl.  
  
"Forgive me, brother," Viola said sweetly, skipping up the stairs. "But we're wasting time. We have to find Merik's treasure if we want to take total control."  
  
"We have total control," Vash said, "Don't forget that we also need to destroy our competition."  
  
"You mean the 'Pharaoh'," Viola asked, "His power's nothing compared to ours."  
  
"Your forgetting the new keeper of the Rod, too. He's a threat we can't overlook. Nor their pathetic sidekicks."  
  
"This is true," Viola said, smiling, "But how will we beat them to the treasure?"  
  
"Simple," he replied. "We follow them. And once they've done all the work for us, we'll sweep in and take the treasure."  
  
"But how do you know they'll go after the treasure?"  
  
"It's human nature," he said. "It's how we got our gems." he said, holding his pink jewel shard between his thumb and forefinger.   
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Let me get this straight," Kaiba said, sitting across from Yugi and the others, "You were just 'given' this treasure map? The last wish of a dying man? And now, you expect me to 'give' you a boat so you can go sailing off into the ocean to find it?' How dumb do you think I am?"  
  
"Kaiba, it's true!" Yugi shouted, "Look at the writing."  
  
"It's jibberish and chicken scratch," Kaiba said, tossing the map aside. "I've already had enough of Ishizu and her mind games."  
  
"It was her mind games that gave you the Millennium Rod," Tristan said.  
  
"Well I agree with Seto," Serenity said, "I don't want any of you to go on this ridiculous search. I have a bad feeling about it all."  
  
"It's reckless," Kagome said, "And dangerous, and these Rare Hunters are bad news."  
  
"We'll since you put it that way, I'm in," Kaiba said.  
  
"WHAT?!" They all questioned.  
  
"I'm always looking for ways to get back at those Rare Hunters for the trouble they caused me in Battle City," Kaiba said, getting up from the desk. "And I might as well get a fair cut of whatever this treasure is."  
  
"And just what is fair?" Joey asked suspiciously.   
  
"Forty percent," Kaiba said.   
  
"NO WAY!!!" Joey and Inu-yasha protested.   
  
"Well that's the deal. Forty percent, or no boat. You may as well give the map to the Rare Hunters."  
  
"Deal," Yugi said, finally, after a moment of careful consideration.  
  
"Yuge!" Joey cried, "How could you do that?!"  
  
"We need the boat, Joey," Yugi said, "And sixty percent is still sixty percent."   
  
"Yeah but once you split sixty percent ten ways, that's just," Joey looked at his fingers, and counted them off, "Six percent each."   
  
"Awwww," Kagome said, "You paid attention in math."  
  
"'Course I did," Joey said, "I ain't an idiot."  
  
"Could have fooled me," Inu-yasha mumbled.  
  
"What was that, Fido?"  
  
"Security," Kaiba said, pushing a button on the intercom, "Please have Mr. Mutou and his guests escorted off the premises." Within minutes, a troop of goons in suits came bustling in and began to usher them out, to which they all objected loudly. "Wait," Kaiba said, getting up and walking over to them. "She stays," he said, putting his arm around Serenity. "I'll see you all bright and early tomorrow at the docks."  
  
"You big fat creep!" Joey shouted, "Just wait till I get my hands on you!" The group watched as the doors closed on Kaiba's private office. 


	2. Ten's A Crowd

AN: I must warn you, this chapter has a Bak/Son pairing, and lots of violence, as well as some pretty sick stuff.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Ten's A Crowd  
  
Songo looked around, making sure no one was around. When she was certain that the coast was clear, she ran out of the house in a pink tank top, short white skirt, and sandals that she 'borrowed' from Kagome's closet. As she climbed down the stairs, she smoothed down her long hair, tightened the ribbon, and took a deep breath. Then, as she walked down the street, she turned the corner and saw the person she'd hoped to see.  
  
"Good afternoon, Bakura," Songo said, butterflies flying around in her stomach.   
  
"Thank you for meeting me, Songo," Bakura said, blushing. He offered her his arm, and they walked on together.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
"You guys are gonna eat the store out of business,' Tea said as she watched Joey and Tristan wolf down all the candy in sight.   
  
"Yeah, I'm not made of money like Joey is now," Yugi said.   
  
"Relax," Joey said, popping jelly beans in his mouth, "I'll pay for it."  
  
As he finished off a chocolate bunny, Yugi looked out the window. "Hey guys," Yugi said. "There's Bakura, with a girl!"  
  
"Who with what?!" They said, astonished. As they pressed their faces to the glass, they saw that it was indeed their friend Ryou Bakura. And it wasn't just any girl he was with.  
  
"It can't be," Joey said.  
  
"It's Songo!" Tea said. "But…But isn't-?"  
  
"We gotta check this out," Tristan said. He dropped the sweets and ran outside, jumping into some nearby bushes for cover. Tea grabbed a large lollipop and went outside, too, with Joey on her heals, grabbing an old newspaper. All the while, Yugi was left standing there when the store owner approached him with a rather lengthy bill.   
  
Outside, the snoops were hiding as Bakura and his 'date' walked by. And at that moment, they heard a snippet of their conversation.  
  
"You look very lovely, Songo," Bakura said. "I hope my asking you out didn't put you on short notice."  
  
"No, but I still have such a hard time figuring out these support garments," Songo replied.  
  
"Ahem," Bakura coughed, "Support garments," he said blushing, sheepishly.  
  
"Yes," she replied, whispering. "Like those bra things. I can never figure out how you put it on, so I didn't bother."  
  
"Um…Um…It's not polite to talk about this kind of thing in public."  
  
Te gasped as she heard this. 'How could she not be wearing a-' she thought as a large bumblebee suddenly buzzed by her head. She held her breath to keep from screaming.  
  
When the couple had passed, Yugi came out of the store, looking dejectedly at his empty wallet. Tristan came out of the bushes, while Joey dropped his paper and Tea flung the bee infested lollipop away from her.   
  
"I'm calling Kagome right now," Tea said, taking out her cell phone. She dialed the number, and told her everything.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
"She's with who?" Kagome said to the phone. "She not wearing a WHAT!? How do you know? She told him!? In public?! Wait right there!" she said, hanging up the phone. She rushed out the door, and passing Inu-yasha and Miroku, looking wide eyed at a magazine.   
  
"I can't believe this legal here," Miroku said, unfolding the center fold.  
  
"Is that even possible?" Inu-yasha said, looking over his shoulder. Then, they felt Kagome grabbed them both by the ears.   
  
"OW owowowow OW!!!!!!" they both yelled. She let go, and stared at Miroku with murder in her eyes.   
  
"You lecherous pig!" Kagome shouted. "Where did you get those things?"  
  
"From a rather large box in you're grandfather's shop. He was doubled over drooling over one of them."  
  
"I don't even want to think about that," she said, "All I know is that behavior like this is why Songo may now possibly leave you!"  
  
"What?" Miroku asked. "Where is she?"  
  
"She's on a date with Bakura," Kagome said, "And from I've been told, she might be in the mood to do something very stupid!"   
  
"Like what?" Inu-yasha asked, and she grabbed a dog ear and whispered into it, Miroku leaning in to listen. Miroku went white as Inu-yasha asked, "With Bakura? Well I guess it takes all kinds."  
  
"I will not allow this!" Miroku declared. "No one shall bring shame to my beautiful Songo!"  
  
"Before you go rushing off, you'd both better get disguises," Kagome said.   
  
"Disguises?!" Inu-yasha shouted. "What disguises?"  
  
"Come on," she said, dragging them back to the house, "I'll show you." They came out twenty minutes later, Inu-yasha and Miroku wearing black suits, long trench coats, and black fedoras, and dark sunglasses. Kagome came out in a sundress, shawl, and sunbonnet, with sunglasses of her own. "Now we don't look so conspicuous."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Inu-yasha said angrily, "I've never seen anyone from your time dress like this."  
  
"You don't watch spy movies," Kagome said in a huff. " In spy movies, everyone dresses like this."  
  
"May we please hurry and save my dear Songo's honor before Bakura steal it away like a theif in the night!" Miroku said in anguish.  
  
"Relax," Inu-yasha said, "He's one of those nice guys."  
  
"But Songo's never been on a date," Kagome said, "And he's showing her a lot of attention, and manners, that certain other guys have never shown her. She's liable to make big mistakes! Let's go!" she said, dashing off, Miroku close behind.   
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Songo watched as the sun set over the city. The colors of the sunset and the lights of the buildings made everything look like a beautiful painting. She felt like she was dreaming. She leaned her head on Bakura's- Ryou's- shoulder. He reached up, and cover her hand with his. She felt like she could sprout wings and fly! They sat on a bench, on a hill overlooking the Tokyo skyline. This was the most magical and beautiful evening she'd ever had. She only wished that it would never end.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
"I can't believe she'd actually do this," Miroku whispered. He and their other friends crouched in the bushes, watching the couple on the bench.  
  
"I don't see why not," Inu-yasha said dryly. "It's not like you two had anything to begin with."  
  
"But surely she knows the words in my heart that my lips dare not speak!" Miroku said overdramatically.  
  
"I wouldn't count on it, dude," Joey said.  
  
Tea gasped, "Guys, look!" When they all looked, they saw Bakura- shy, meek Bakura- kiss Songo full on the lips. Miroku's face went ashen before he moaned in turmoil. Should he go out there and stop them now? Or accept that his dear Songo had chosen another. "What should I do?" he asked his friends. "Honor demands that I face him!" he said angrily, grabbing the prayer beads on his covered hand. But they all grabbed both his hands, and parted them before any damage could be done.  
  
"Just let it go, man. It's not worth it!" Trsiatn said.  
  
"How would you feel if you sucked poor Bakura into your wind tunnel?" Kagome asked.   
  
"I would rid of a rogue and woman stealing maggot!" he said.  
  
"And Songo would hate you forever," Kagome interjected.  
  
The monk sighed, and bowed his head. "You are correct. I would rather love be happy with another than miserable with me."  
  
"That's very noble of you," Yugi said, pating his head. But then, Miroku leaped up, and said, "I still have the urge to dismember him!"   
  
They all reached up and dragged back down. They put their fingers to their lips, and said, "SSSHHH!"  
  
" They're gonna hear us!" Shippo added.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Songo and Bakura looked over their shoulders at the bushes. They were rustling violently.   
  
"Oh no," Bakura said slapping his face. "Don't tell me they've been here the whole time!"  
  
"Why those!" Songo said. She got up, and stormed over to the bushes. She reached her hands in, and grabbed a random collar. When she pulled them back out, she had Shippo in her hands. He laughed nervously, and waved a tiny hand.   
  
"Who else is with you!?" She demanded. Then, the bushes rustled.  
  
"Maybe she won't know we're here," Joey's voice said.  
  
"Quiet!" went Tea's.  
  
"Someone's on my foot!"  
  
"You must let go and save my love!" Miroku protested.  
  
"Everyone out NOW!" Songo shouted. One by one, the tumbled out of the foliage. As they all looked up at her, her face burned red with rage. "Why I never! How could-?! Why!?" she could barely speak for the embarrassment.   
  
Miroku stood up and said, "Songo, please, you must listen to me-" She slapped his face before he could finish.  
  
"Songo, don't be mad," Kagome pleaded, "We-" she stopped short. Her face turned to the west.  
  
"Kagome?" Bakura asked. "What is it?"  
  
"Shards," she said. "There are Jewel Shards nearby."  
  
"In our time?" Tea asked.  
  
"We've found them here before," Kagome said. Inu-yasha unsheathed hissword, and said, "Let's go."  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Vash and Viola walked down the length of the beach as the sunset in Tokyo. Viola, now in the guise of a black school uniform, had kicked off her sandals and grabbed her brother's arm. "Please, Vash," she pleaded, "Let's go shopping now. I haven't bought a new dress in ages."  
  
Vash, in a black t-shirt, leather jacket, and jeans, smiled at his sister. "You don't need a new dress," he said pulling her back, "You so look cute in hat your wearing."  
  
"But we don't come into town very often," she said. "And I'm bored."  
  
"Maybe I can help liven up your evening," said a almost growling voice. Suddenly, a boy with flowing, white hair and dog ears slid down the sandy slope, a large white sword in hand.   
  
"Oh, such adorable ears," Viola said giddily. She ran up to him and started to play with his ears. The dog boy stood flabbergasted.  
  
"What are you doing?!" he yelled at her, "You think this is a game?!"  
  
"Vash, I want him!" Viola said, whipping around to her brother, pointing back up at the dog eared young man, who could only utter "Huh?"  
  
"But sister Viola," Vash said, grinning and walking towards them, why would you want such a mangy, ill-mannered beast?"  
  
"He's so cute!" she said, clasping her hands and smiling wide, "And I adore his ears. I want to take him home right now!"  
  
"Done," Vash said. He lifted his hand, and suddenly, his sister's new whim was floating up into the air in a bubble.   
  
"Inu-yasha!" said a girl running from nowhere. She quickliy drew an arrow from her quiver, nocked it on the bowstring, and fired. The arrow went through Vash's hand, making the bubble around Inu-yasha burst.   
  
"Brother, are you alright?" Viola said, running to him. Vash grasped his gem in his injured hand, and when he let go, it was healed.   
  
"Get back, Kagome" Inu-yasha said. "I can handle this!"  
  
"Not without us," said another girl. She threw a large boomerang that Vash, but Viola simply looked at the projectile and sent it hurdling back at the woman who'd thrown it. Then, more people came down the slope. And one of them was more familiar than the rest.   
  
"Pharaoh!" Vash and Viola said together. "So our prey comes to us," Vash said, grabbing his deck from his belt.  
  
Viola was the quicker draw, and said, "Allow me, brother. Amazoness Tiger!" And in an instant, the enormous, roaring, blue eyed creature appeared before them. She pet it's back, and said, "Attack them, my Tiger. But leave the dog man alive!" It lunged at the group, and they scattered. Whenever one of them tried to get near Vash and Viola, it raised a mighty paw, and swatted them away with it's sword like claws.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Shippo waited for his chance. He dived underneath the sandy beach, and burrowed his way to just the right spot. He stuck is head out, and was directly underneath Viola. He closed is eyes, and jumped up and out behind her. He clung to her back, and quickly relieved her of her jewel shard. She instantly gagged, and her skin went pale, almost deathly pale. She clutched her chest, and fell to her knees, gasping for air. At once, the Tiger vanished.  
  
"Viola!" Vash shouted, he picked her up, and she wimpered, almost too quiet to hear, "I…I can't breath."  
  
Meanwhile, Shippo was running towards Bakura, saying, "I got one! I got a shard."  
  
"Give that back you vermin!" Vash shouted, laying his sister down, and chasing the kitsune. He made a flying leap, and caught him by the tail. Shippo tried to get free, but couldn't.   
  
"Bakura!" Shippo cried, "Catch!" he threw the Shard to Bakura, who caught it in his hands.   
  
"I got it!" Bakura shouted,but then, his face went blank, and then he started to laugh wickedly. Then his face changed again, and he cried, "NO! not again!" Without warning, a third arm burst from his back, and grabbed Bakura by the neck. Then, slowly, a whole human body climbed out of the wound in Bakura's back. When the person was finally out, he held the shard, and Bakura fell to his knee, covered with blood.   
  
"Bakura!" shouted Songo, running to him. She looked up at the fearsome human, and watched him turn around. They all gasped. He had Bakura's face, only twisted in dementia.   
  
He started to laugh again. Then, he looked at the Shard in his palm and said, "The power of the Jewel has given me flesh once again. I am free! Free of that tiresome boy! I live!" He whipped around, and grabbed Songo's arm, pulling her up. "And I have you to thank, my lovely girl," he licked her face, making her cringe and cry out. "If you had not accepted his invitation, neither of us would have been here to receive this marvelous gift."  
  
"Let her go!" Miroku cried, reaching for his beads.   
  
"I wouldn't, my boy," the evil Bakura said. "You might take her right along with me. And I won't die alone. Not this time."  
  
"Then think about changing your plans!" Kagome said, shooting through the chest with a sacred arrow. He cried out in pain, and let go of Songo, who fell back, crying.   
  
"Get his hand, Inu-yasha!" Kagome ordered. The han-you nodded, and brought his sword down, severing the hand that held the shard.  
  
The evil Bakura screamed with the pain, and Miroku unwrapped his hand, and cried, "Wind Tunnel!" The black hole sucked up sand, and the evil Bakura grabbed at the ground in panic.  
  
"No! No not again no! I will not go back to the shadows!" the vacuum picked him up, but before he could be sucked in, he grabbed pipe that protruded forth from the sand with his good hand. His shirt ripped off his back, and revealed a burn scar in the shape of a spider. Then, the pipe broke, and he shrieked as he was consumed by the void. Miroku wrapped up his hand, and went over to Songo, and the good Bakura whom she cradled in her lap. But then, she and Kagome screamed. The severed hand of the evil Bakura was moving, and was heading for the good Bakura. It jumped up, and leaped back into the wound on his back where it was reabsorbed.   
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Vash picked up the shard where it lay, and while their enemies were distracted, he placed it back around his sister's neck. She instantly recovered, and got up.  
  
"We're going home," he said. "And I have just the card to cover our retreat."  
  
"But I still want-"  
  
"Another time," he insisted. He drew the card, and cried, "Burning Land!" They were engulfed in the flames, and disappeared.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
They sat in the emergency room of the hospital, waiting for news of Bakura's recovery. Songo looked down at the floor, and Kagome had her arm around her friend. She knew that Songo blamed herself for what happened.   
  
"It's not your fault," she said comfortingly.  
  
"You know what this means, don't you?" Inu-yasha said. "He's one of Naraku's incarnations!"  
  
"That not possible," Yugi said, "I've known Bakura my whole life. We even went to preschool together."  
  
"Then explain the Spider burn on that thing's back!" Inu-yasha shouted.  
  
"Bakura was possessed by an evil spirit that came from the Millennium Ring," Tea said. "Maybe the spirit had been one of those incarnations."  
  
Kagome remembered the parallel timeline. She remembered Naraku's desire for the Millennium Items. What if, somehow, in this timeline, he or one of his incarnations had gone to Egypt to get them, and been sealed away in the Ring? She shuddered with the thought.   
  
"Could Bakura really be an incarnation of Naraku?" she asked.   
  
"There's only one way to be sure," Inu-yasha said. "We have to check is back."  
  
"But the doctors would have it bandaged up," Tristan said. "How are you gonna check him?"  
  
"Easy," Inu-yasha said, sharpening his claws.   
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Later, they sat around their friend in his hospital room, and watched him wake up. He looked at them pleasantly, and said, "Hello everyone."  
  
"Roll over," Inu-yasha commanded.  
  
"What?" Bakura said.  
  
"We need to check your back," Miroku said. "We need to know if you are indeed our friend."  
  
"But…Of course I'm your friend," he said. "It's me, guys."  
  
"We know it's you, man," Tristan said, "There was that thing that came out of your back."  
  
"Bakura," Kagome said gently, taking the boy's hand, "That thing that came out of you had a Spider shaped burn on it's back. Only Naraku and his incarnations have that. And if we're ever going to trust you, we need to know…"  
  
"You need to know if the burn is on my back," he finished. He sat up, and took off his shirt. "Very well." Inu-yasha stepped over, and shred open the bandages. They gasped. Nothing. His back was clean, except for the wound on his shoulder.  
  
"What kind of a joke is this?!" Inu-yasha demanded. "Why's he always do this?! Just when we think we have him-"  
  
"At least this proves the spirit came from the Ring," Kagome said. "And I wouldn't let a Shard on a Millennium Item near him. The power of either one could make that thing come back, either in his mind, or…" Kagome looked at Songo, who turned away. She refused to let anyone see her cry.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Viola sipped her cup of mead, and sulked. "Why can't we send Hunters to get him," she pouted. All she had on her mind was the strange boy, Inu-yasha.  
  
"Would you forget about that mutt," Vash said harshly. "The Pharaoh is here! And he has the map, I know it!"  
  
"He also has that dog boy," she shouted. "I want him!" whined.  
  
"He's not some idle toy or pet. He's beast with a sharp fang."  
  
"I have no one down here my age to talk to," she said, "And you hardly ever let me go anywhere but to school ever since I got healthy again. He's my age, he's cute! I want him!"  
  
He grabbed his sister by her arm and pulled her over to him. "Now you listen, little sister. So long as the Pharaoh lives, we are threatened. Control over the Rare Hunters is dependant on my show of strength, and I will not suffer any stronger than I. I need your help to get rid of him. Need I remind you that they tried to take our gems away? The gems that made us healthy. The gems that made us strong."  
  
"I…I don't want to be sick again," she said. "No one licked me when I was sick. I could never play or do anything the other kids could do."  
  
"I know, and that's why we have to keep these jewel at any cost."  
  
"I can use it control him," she said, "Like I do most of the Hunters."  
  
"When we have the treasure, you can have any boy toy you want, but for now, I'm asking you to help me, just this one last time. We must defeat the Pharaoh."  
  
"Yes big brother," she said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"That's my girl." he said, and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AN: I know that scene earlier was really twisted! Now ya see why the rating? Please review (and nothing too mean, to those of you this may concern.) 


	3. Set Sail

AN: Alright ladies and gentlemen (which none of you are) here's what you've been wantin, ain't it? Be honest :-)  
  
Chapter Three.  
  
Set sail.  
  
Yugi and his friends met Setto Kaiba and his brother early that next morning at his company's private dock where their yacht was birthed in the harbor. The S.S. Setto, was the Kaiba Corporation's fastest ship and her captain was said to be best sailor in the Pacific.  
  
"So you young scallywags are thinking to take my boat out to sea are ye?" The old Sea Captain asked them when they came aboard.  
  
"Don't worry, Captain, I'm an excellent sailor myself. I won't let anything of consequence happen to my boat." Kaiba reassured him. The old Sea Captain stroked his long white beard and then gave a light hearted chuckle.  
  
"Very well then Mr. Kaiba, Sir. It will be an honor to let you take her out. I warn you though, there still be a might too many uncharted terrors in the waters where ye be heading. So I gives you this bit of advice. Don't turn your back on Mother Nature. She be a cantankerous old wench when she has a mind to be."  
  
"We'll keep that in mind." Kaiba said as he took his seat in the captain's chair. "Helm, take us out of the dock, then make your heading South by 3547." He ordered.  
  
"Well, looks like Kaiba's got everything under control here." Yugi said looking around. The crew was rushing about the ship, making Kaiba's every whim their goal. While outside, Joey waved goodbye to his sister, who stood on the dock with Mokuba, waving back to them.   
  
"Serenity, wish Bakura well for us," Songo called out.  
  
"I will," Serenity replied. "Goodbye, and good luck!" They shouted up to their friends aboard ship and then watched as the yacht sailed away.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
"What are you two doing?" Inu-yasha asked Tea and Kagome when he went back up on deck.   
  
"We're trading Duel Monster cards," Kagome said. "Tea's teaching me how to build a deck."  
  
"But you don't know how to play," Inu-yasha objected.  
  
"I've you guys play enough times to an idea," Kagome said. "Besides, it's keeping my mind off poor Bakura. He should be with us, and he's not." "  
  
And poor Songo is down below deck, heart broken." Tea said.  
  
"No I'm not," Songo said, coming up on deck. "Oh, Duel Monsters! May I join you?" she asked pulling a deck from a pocket.  
  
"Where did you get those!?" Inu-yasha yelled as Songo kneeled on the deck beside Kagome and Tea.  
  
"Ryou gave them to me," Songo said, holding the deck close to her heart.  
  
"Ryou?" Tea asked. "Oh, you mean Bakura."  
  
"Yes," Songo said. Then, she dreamily added, "He gave them to me before we left, as a memento his love for me. He said to bring them back when our mission was completed."  
  
"Awwww," went the girls.  
  
"What a load of rubbish," Inu-yasha said. "Can I get in here," he said pulling out his own cards.   
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
"Man, this is gonna be great," Joey said, lounging in the sitting room below deck. Miroku sat beside him on a chair and said, "What's so wonderful about scorching heat and a long, arduous journey?"  
  
"We're gonna be on an island, man," Joey said. "And we got three gorgeous babes sailing with us. Bikini paradise!" Joey cheered.  
  
"What are bee-kee-knees?" Miroku asked. Joey stood beside him, and whispered into his ear. Miroku's eyes widened. "Really? And half naked you say?"  
  
"Exactly," Joey said sitting down again. "And with this swank little boat, we'll be living in luxury."  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"Excellent," Vash said as he switched off his cell phone. "Our spies aboard Kaiba's ship have just reported in," he said to his sister as she adjusted her armor.  
  
"I want to look my best for Inu-yasha," Viola said. Then, she touched the center of the mirror, and the dog-boy's face appeared in it. He was aboard the ship, with his comrades. Viola leaned forward and kissed the glass, and then she pulled out two cards from her vanity's drawers.   
  
"Shall we set sail, brother?" Viola asked.  
  
"We shall," Vash said. He pulled a drawstring, and the curtains around their darkened room opened up to reveal the bridge of a ship, at a secret harbor off the coast. At the helm were Rara Hunters, and at Vash's command, they set sail.  
  
"Make our heading South by 3547. Engines full ahead." Vash said. Then, Viola held her two cards, and ordered, "Torrential Tribute and Mystic Space Typhoon! Give us a storm to end all storms!"   
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
The skies above darkened. And rain began to pour down in sheets. Everyone on deck looked up in surprise.   
  
"There wasn't a cloud in the sky a minute ago," Tea said.  
  
"Everyone below deck!" Kaiba shouted. They looked and saw a great water spout headed their way.   
  
"Is that what I think it is?!" Kagome shouted as the wind started to pitch.  
  
"It's a typhoon," Kaiba shouted to them. "Get below deck now, you idiots!" Waves began to crash against the boat, water flooding the deck. It seemed like the yacht would capsize any minute as they struggled to reach the hatch. Then, as a huge wave loomed over them, Inu-yasha pushed all the passengers inside ahead of himself, and slammed the hatch shut, leaving him on deck, alone.   
  
"There's only one way to stop that wave," Inu-yasha said. He drew the Tetseiga, and jumped up into the ripping winds. He barreled down on the wave, and cut it in half. The two parts of the wave passed by either side of the boat, leaving it unharmed. But he was not so fortunate. He plunged into the waters, and though he struggled to get back to the surface, the rough currents and the raging storm pushed him further into the murky depths…  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"Inu-yasha! INU-YASHA!!" Kagome cried as she peered through the porthole of the ship. She had seen him as the storm threw him underwater. Now she watched as his face went blank, an his outstretched arms disappeared into the dark waters below. She banged her fists against the glass, but Setto Kaiba shouted, "Stop her or she'll break a hole in the side of the ship!"   
  
Joey grabbed hold of her and held her as she pounded against his chest, screaming, "Let me go! Let me go, we have to help him!"   
  
"It's too late Kagome!" Joey shouted at her. She stopped and looked up him, eyes wild with rage and grief. "It's too late," he said again, calmer.   
  
"But…But we have to do something." Kagome whimpered.  
  
"What do you propose?" Kaiba said. "You want to die with him? Then just you dare go out in that storm."  
  
"He'll be ok, Kagome," Shippo said comfortingly. "He's survived worse." Kagome said nothing. She let the familiar arms around her hold her as she burst into tears. She wished and prayed with all her might that Inu-yasha really would be okay.  
  
"When the storm is over, we'll look for him," Miroku said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "We have no reason to grieve yet."  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Inu-yasha bobbed up and down in the darkness for what seemed like forever. He struggled to keep hold of his breath, but it was no good. He was so tired. His lungs were about to burst. He let out the breath, and then a completely different, but all too familiar darkness overtook him.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
"We've got something!" shouted the Rare Hunters to their master and mistress. They pulled up their nets with a great effort. And with a final heave, the pulled aboard their catch. Viola squealed and giggled with delight as she ran over to Inu-yasha's still body. She leaned her head in on his chest and said gaily, "He's alive!"   
  
"Looks like a drowned rat," Vash said. "Bring warm towels and clothing for our guest," he ordered. More of their lackeys scuttled away to do his bidding. "He's all your's dear sister."  
  
"Goodie!" Viola said. She grasped her jewel and a pink bubble fited Inu-yasha up, and followed her down the stairs to her rooms.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Inu-yasha coughed as he awoke on the soft feather mattress. He rubbed his eyes, and said to himself, "How long was I out?"  
  
"Long enough, my pet," said a childish voice. His eyes opened wide, and came into focus. Leaning above him was a girl with short black hair, heavy makeup, and in a long, but revealing nightgown.   
  
"Get off me!" He screamed and kicked her off him to the floor. She just sat there and laughed. He stared at her, and said, "You! You're that witch with the shard!"  
  
"Yes," she said sweetly, "And you're my new pet, sweet Inu-yasha."  
  
"Whoa, hold it," he said jumping out of the bed. But then, he realized that he was no longer wearing his kimono, but a pair of boxer short with pink and purple hearts all over them. "What h%&$ did you do with my clothes!?!?!" he screamed as he leaped back up in the bed and covered his shame.   
  
"Oh, those old things are downstairs drying," the girl, Viola, said.  
  
"Just where the heck are we, anyway?" Inu-yasha demanded.  
  
"On our ship," she said, crawling back in the bed with him. "This is my room," she purred.   
  
"It looks like Hello Kitty puked all over it!" he shouted, gesturing to the frills and lace festooned everywhere.  
  
"I know," she said. "And now we're gonna have some fun."  
  
"No freakin way!" he said shouted as he pushed her off again.   
  
"Ow!" she said. "That hurt! Is that anyway to thank me for saving your life?"   
  
"Well I appreciate that," he said, "But I'm not staying with you!"  
  
"You have to!" she shouted.  
  
"feh," he huffed, and, boxers or no, he got up and headed for the door. But Viola leaped up on his back, wrapped her arms and legs around, and cried, "NO! I'm not letting you go!"  
  
"What?" Inu-yasha asked, trying to pry her off.  
  
"I want to have your puppies!" Viola cried, giggling with glee.  
  
"WHAT!?!" Inu-yasha screamed again. He finally pried her loose and ran to the door, pounding on the latch, "Let me out of here! This is some kind of mad house!"  
  
"That's right, Inu-yasha," Viola said, running up and hugging him, "I'm mad for you! I love you!"  
  
"Listen," he said taking her aside, trying reason, "Unfortunately, I happen to have some morals, but my friend Miroku doesn't. Go ask him for a one night stand. He'll be happy to oblige you."  
  
"Does he have cutesy wootsey ears and beautiful gold eyes?" she asked, "And long white flowing hair," she added, running a hand through his mane.  
  
"No but…uh…He's well endowed," Inu-yasha said, grabbing her hand.  
  
"Then I don't ant him" Viola said. She wiggled her fingers, and flicked his nose, saying, "I've only got eyes for you."  
  
"Then forget!" he yelled, "Get yourself a new boy toy!"  
  
"Oh, I hoped I wouldn't have to do this," she said, pulling the Jewel Shard from underneath the 'neckline' of her gown. She held it in one hand, and placed the other on Inu-yasha forehead. The energy pulsed down and through him, and he cried out as he changed. His claws extended, his eyes turned blue and red, and his fangs grew. When the transformation was done, he looked at her, laughed, and them kissed her hard on the lips. When they pulled away, she laughed.  
  
"That's more like it!" Viola said enthusiastically. "Come on dog-boy!" she said jumping on the bed. Inu-yasha strolled over over to her, sat down on the bed beside her, and embraced her passionately. He was like an animal. But as Viola squealed with delight, a loud knock came from the other side of the door. Then, it swung open, her brother standing in the doorway.   
  
"Sorry to interrupt, sister," he said nonchalantly, "But we've reached the island."  
  
"Oh poo!" she said/ She got up, and began dressing herself behind a curtain. "And we were finally getting somewhere, too." She pouted as she re emerged, dressed again as a warrior woman.   
  
"I see you've had luck then in swichting Inu-yasha to our side?" Vash asked, looking at the demon.  
  
"Of course," she said, flipping her hair, "No man can resist me. And it will be fun to see him tear his former friends apart. Isn't that right, my Inu-yasha," she said, sitting back down beside him, cuddling him.  
  
"Let's go," he said growling. "I want to taste mortal flesh."  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Yugi and Kaiba stepped out on deck and surveyed the wreckage of their ship.  
  
"this doesn't look good," Yugi said, gazing at the gaping hole in the hull. "But at least we're hear."  
  
"Yes, but how do you plan to get us back now, Yugi?" Kaiba asked him. "Unless your treasure can float."  
  
"Well, the Rare Hunters used to use this island all the time," Yugi said. "Maybe they left something behind that can help us fix the ship."  
  
"Doubtful," Kaiba said, "But its worth looking into. Get your sidekicks together and we'll start salvaging the boat."  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"I can't believe you atre all our food, Joey," Tea said. As they climbed off the beached ship.  
  
"What? I didn't know Kaiba packed enough for one day. These things usually have whole kitchens full of stuff."  
  
"But it was supposed to feed twenty people!" Kagome shouted at him from the beach. "I can't believe we ever went out. You're human garbage disposal! And I hate you! I hate you! I hate you because you could done something to save him!"  
  
"What could I have done?" he shouted.  
  
"It's not just you," Kagaom said. She looked at Kaiba and Yugi. "You all could have done something to save him, with your stupid Millennium Junk! I hate all of you!" she started crying again, and ran off down the beach.  
  
"Kagome, wait!" Songo called. She, tea, and Shippo rushed off after her.  
  
AN: You likey? Then review! 


	4. Kagome vs Viola!

AN: Here we go! The cat fight of the year!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Into The Spider's Web: Kagome vs. Viola  
  
Kagome's feet hurt from running on the hot sand, and she was too tired to cry anymore. She was also feeling bad about what she'd said to her friends. They didn't know about the alternate time; Joey didn't know about the Staff's power now. But she still felt bad that they couldn't have helped Inu-yasha.   
  
Her train of thought was broken when she heard the sound of a motor boat. A lot of motor boats. She ran into the tropical forest, and watched as the boats came nearer to the shore. Then, she saw their passengers clearly, disembarking from their craft. Every landing craft was filled with Rare Hunter, and they came in droves. In one boat rode the siblings, Vash and Viola, with a third Hunter, hooded and cloaked. They got off their boats, and headed off down the beach, away from Kagome.   
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
As he got off the boat, Inu-yasha sniffed the air. The smells of ocean, salt, and sand hit strongly, but with a rise in the wind, a third scent hit him strongly. It awoke a part of his memory that had almost been cut off. He looked into the trees, and his strong eyes saw her. Kagome was watching them, thinking she was concealed. He smiled beneath the mask he wore. In his new demon state, though he didn't feel the strong human attachments to her, she was no less lovely to him. Maybe when he got bored with Viola he could have her for a small time.   
  
"Pet," Viola said, snapping her fingers. "Come." He looked to the woman whom he called 'my lady', and followed her.   
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
"I've got to tell the others," Kagome said quietly to herself. When the Rare Hunters had passed, she made a run for the camp. After a few minutes, she was met by Songo, Tea, and Shippo, who had been searching for her. Whne she tld them what she'd seen, they all rushed back to the boat. When she came up, she saw Yugi and Kaiba getting out their Duel Disk systems.   
  
"We know," Kaiba said. "Rare Hunters. We came prepared."  
  
"But how'd you know?" Kagome asked. He pointed out to sea, and shining like a jewel, was the Rare Hunter's battle ship. The Eye of Ra emblazoned on it's hull.   
  
"Let's go!" Yugi said, transforming into Yami. The others grabbed their Duel Disks, and headed off into the jungle, following the map.   
  
------------------------------------------------   
  
"The caves are this way," Yugi/Yami directed as Kaiba and the others hacked away at the foliage with their machete's. "We shall reach them before noon," he said. But as they finally hacked at the last piece of jungle brush, they were confronted by a hord of Rare Hunters. They held cudgels, maces, and spears.   
  
"Some welcome party," Joey said, taking his Staff in hand.   
  
"We're outnumbered," said Miroku.   
  
"We may not make it," Songo said.   
  
"I like the odds," Tristan said. He raised his machete, and was the first to rush at the Hunters, and the others soon followed. Joey and Miroku kept off attackers with their staffs while Songo knocked dozens down with her hiraikotsu. Kagome fired arrows, pining the Hunters to the ground or trees, whilst all others fought them off with their machetes. And bare hands.   
  
"Split up!" shouted Yugi/Yami as he broke away from the fray. The rest did the same. They scattered and ran for the caves, leaving the wounded Rare Hunters behind.   
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome had gone off with Joey and Shippo, and was now following them down the dark tunnel. 'Now my feet really hurt,' she thought. "Slow down," Kagome called out.  
  
"And let 'em catch us?" Joey asked, "You gotta hurry up."  
  
"But no one is following us," she said, looking back. The three of them stopped.   
  
"She's right," Shippo said. "Where'd they all go?"   
  
"Uh…guys….what's that red light?" Joey asked, pointing ahead. They turned, but then a dark blur whizzed by them, and a sound like nails on a chalk board came, and sparks flew along the rock wall. They covered their faces until the sparks died down, and the tunnel filled up with light. A Rare Hunter stood before them, but he was not any Hunter. His eyes were blue surrounded in red, and he had purple stripes along his cheeks. He held a torch in one clawed hand.   
  
"No," Kagome whispered. She stepped forward to him. She didn't know if she should cry from knowing he was alive, or from what she saw he was now.  
  
"Surprised, Kagome?" said Inu-yasha's voice. He threw back the hood and mask, revealing a deadly, fanged smile.  
  
"What have they done to you?" Kagome asked softly.  
  
"I have the power I've always wanted," he said. "Want to see what it can do?" he asked.   
  
"Kagome!" Joey shouted. He grabbed Kagome and threw her back. "Listen Fido, you snap out of it, now!" Joey told him. Inu-yasha laughed, and charged. Joey fended him off for two seconds before Inu-yasha grabbed him by the throat, and lifted him off the ground.   
  
"You think you can stand against me? I've wanted to tear your heart out for a long time," Inu-yasha said as he squeezed Joey's neck a little harder. "Now I can do it without regret."  
  
"SIT!!!!!!!" Kagome shouted. The prayer beads around Inu-yasha's neck glowed, he let go of Joey, and was thrown down to the ground.   
  
Joey scrambled away from Inu-yasha as Kagome stepped nearer. "What are you doing?" Joey cried.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippo called. "He might hurt you!"  
  
'This worked last time,' Kagome thought as she bent down beside him. She lifted up his face, and saw that even now the power of the necklace was struggling to fight his demon blood. She leaned in, and kissed him as she had many months ago in the Castle in the Clouds, when she'd almost lost him before.  
  
When she let go of his face, she saw it was the face she'd always known…Always loved. He stared at her, quizzically. Then, spoke in his usual softer voice, "What…happened."  
  
"NO!" screamed a voice from the shadows. Viola stepped forward, her face twisted in rage. "Inu-yasha is MINE!" she shouted. She extended her hand, and Inu-yasha grabbed his head, screaming as he fought off the change.  
  
"Stop it!" Kagome shouted. She drew and knocked an arrow and pointed it at Viola. "Stop it now!"  
  
"You think an arrow could hurt me?" Viola said.   
  
"Probably not," Kagome said, still aiming, "But…How about…A Duel. For Inu-yasha."  
  
"Why should I duel you? I already have him," she said as Inu-yasha stood up and walked over to her. "And I have his marvelous sword," she said, pulling it out.   
  
"Well then," Kagome said, reaching inside her t-shirt, "Then how about for this?" She held up her chunk of the Jewel, and Viola's eyes widened.   
  
"What is that?" she asked, intrigued.  
  
"The shard you have is part of this Jewel," Kagome explained. "It gives the bearer infinite power."  
  
"With that," Viola said, "I could overthrow Vash, and rule the Rare Hunters."  
  
"Why stop there?" Kagome said, dangling the Jewel, "Why not the world?"  
  
"Uh… Kagome," Shippo said, "Who's side are you on?"  
  
"My side," Kagome answered. She turned backl to Viola and said "If you win, you get the Jewel, and we're kibble. If I win, I get Inu-yasha and your shard."  
  
"Deal," Viola said. She brought her arm, and clipped in her Duel Disk.   
  
"Joey, I need to borrow your disk," Kagome said.   
  
"But you don't know how to duel," Joey said, taking his disk off, nonetheless.  
  
"I've been practicing," Kagome said, strapping it on. She turned to Viola, and said. "You can go first."  
  
"Fine by me," Viola chirped. She drew five cards, and looked at her hand. "I lay a card face down on the field, and summon the Anazoness Blowpiper." Then, the fearsome woman decked in skulls and leather appeared before them.   
  
"I play a card face down, and play Mudora in attack mode," Kagome said, "And attack." The fairy charged at the Amazon, but Viola flipped her facedown card up.   
  
"Dramatic Rescue," Viola said. "I get to take my Blowpiper from the field and back to my hand, but not before she reduces your monster by 500 points. And I also get to Special Summon an Amazon card from my hand to the field. So I play The Amazoness Swordswoman, who's far stronger that your pathetic fairy-type." And as the Blowpiper disappeared, the Swordswoman took her place, and blocked Mudora's attack. Then, she made a swipe with her own sword, and made the fairy disappear. And Kagome's points went from 4000 to 3500.  
  
"I thought you said you was practicing," Joey said to Kagome.  
  
"I haven't been doing it long," Kagome said.   
  
"My turn," Viola said. She drew a card. "I play the Amazoness Tiger in attack mode," she said as the Tiger appeared, roaring loudly, "And she gains 400 points for each Amazon on the field. Now, I equip my Swordswoman with the Axe of Despair, giving her 1000 attack points. And now I attack you directly." The Swordswoman's arm morphed into an Axe, and the Tiger leaped forward, and slashed at Kagome, her points going down to 2000. But as the Swordswoman came forward, Kagome flipped over her trap card.   
  
"Wabaku," Kagome groaned from the pain of the Tiger's attack. The blow was negated, and Kagome's points were safe. She stood up, and drew a card. She grinned.   
  
"I play Graceful Charity!" Kagome said. "And draw three more cards, and send two to the graveyard." 'Yes!' Kagome thought. 'I can beat her'. "I play a card in defense mode. Your turn."  
  
"Such a silly move,' Viola said. "For now, I sacrifice my cards, and summon The Cosmo Queen!" and then, both monsters vanished, and a purple skinned woman clad in red, jade, and gold appeared. Her eyes glowed red, and her golden headdress was filled with black hair. "And now," Viola continued, "I attack your monster."   
  
The Cosmo Queen raised her hands, and a black hole opened up above then. It sucked in the monster, Agido, and destroyed it.  
  
"You silly girl, the best you've done is to delay the inevitable," Viola said.  
  
"You're a spaze," Kagome said. "I'll show you what I've done. I activate Agido's special effect. Now that he's destroyed, I get to summon a monster 6 stars or more from my grave yard. And I play, Saint Joan, equipped with Cestus of Dagla!" Then, a woman in silver armor, and gold Crosses, appeared, and drew her sword. She came at the Queen, and slashed her in half. Viola's points dropped to 2500.  
  
"No no no no no!" Viola yelled and stamped her feet. "She can't beat my Cosmo Queen, she just can't!"  
  
"Geez , she's a bigger cry baby than Weeval," Joey said.  
  
"Now I'm mad," Viola said. She drew a card, and said, "You're about to get a taste of your own medicine, B&%$#. I play The Unfriendly Amazon. Recognize it?" she said, as the Amazon appeared, "I get my taste in fashion from her. Now I play Amazoness Spell caster. It switches our monster's attack points. So now that my monster is 2800, and yours 2000, I'll destroy it!" The Amazon, swung her sword, and shattered Saint Joan into a billion particles of light.   
  
"Oh…Okay," Kagom said, drawing a card. "I…I play Soul of the pure, and get my 800 points back. Now I play Injection Fairy Lily."  
  
"Uh oh," Viola suddenly said. "I forgot, I don't have any monsters to sacrifice to keep my Amazon on the field!"  
  
"Uh…Yeah, I was counting on that!" Kagome said, even though she thanked heavens for good luck. "So now I attack you, and take the rest of your life points!"  
  
"But how?" Viola shouted, "That monster only has 400 points."  
  
"Not during the Damage Calculation," Kagome said, as the Fairy swooped in, and with her syringe. The point counter plummeted to 0 points. Viola dropped her cards, and fell to the ground kicking and crying.  
  
"NO!!! No no no no!!!" she cried.  
  
"Oh grow up," Kagome said, standing over her. "Now give me the shard."  
  
"I can't," Viola whimpered, "I'll die without it."  
  
"You'll die?" Kagome asked, her voice softening.  
  
"Don't fall for it," Joey said. "She's bluffin."  
  
"It's true," Viola sniffled. "I used to be really sick when I was little. I had no friends. I couldn't even go outside my room. I was hooked up to a dozen machines, and hardly ate. Then, my brother came home with this gem. He said it would make me better, since he had one too, and he looked a lot stronger and healthier with his. So I took it. So you see, you can't take it!" she got on her knees, begging Kagome. But then, a clawed hand swept up behind her, and ripped the shard from her neck. Viola gasped, and fell over. She looked up, and saw Inu-yasha with the Jewel., and said "But I thought…"   
  
"I'm a demon, you stupid, sickly girl," he snarled, "You think that I have any sense of Loyalty? You're pathetic. Now I've got the shard, and I don't need you."  
  
Kagome clenched her fists. She grabbed the Tetsiega, and commanded, "SIT!" Inu-yasha was thrown down again, and Kagome smacked him in the head with the dull, blunted sword.   
  
"OW!" Inu-yasha cried, normal again. "What was that for?!"  
  
"For being a jerk. You scared me," Kagome said, hugging him. "First I think your dead, next your brainwashed. And then you're a full fledged demon,"  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked. Then, he saw Viola, curled up in aball on the ground. "Oh yeah," he said slowly. Kagome snatched the Jewel away from him, and put it with her Jewel.   
  
"We can't leave her here," Joey said. "Look at her."  
  
"I'll carry her," Inu-yasha said.  
  
"Is that a good idea?" Shippo asked as the han-you picked Viola up.  
  
"She doesn't have the shard anymore," Kagome said. "She's can't do anything." Joey picked up the torch, and they headed no down the tunnel.  
  
AN: Exciting, ain't it? What great duels await our heroes (and heroines) as the journey into the mountain? Stay tuned! 


	5. Shippo, The Amazing Duelist

AN: This one's got some more dueling, folks. I know we're in the middle of a story, but there's no reason why you can't go to the lobby and get a snack. Bring me back a box of Raisenetts.  
  
Brother who's co writing honks a horn.  
  
AN: And a duck egg.  
  
Brother honks horn again.  
  
AN: Make that two. Thank you, Marx Brothers. :-)  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Shippo The Amazing Duelist.  
  
"Your Cards were pathetic." Setto Kiaba said to his defeated foe as he relieved him of his rarest card. "Next time you Rare Hunters challenge me, make sure you have a deck on hand that is at least on par with my own." He and Yugi left the Rare Hunter in the dust behind them as they pressed on deep into the caves.  
  
"I hope that the others are alright." Yugi/Yami said as he looked around. "We haven't seen any sign of Kagome, Joey, Shippo, Tristan,, Songo, Miroku, or Tea since the battle."   
  
"They're probably fine." Kiaba told him. "Wheeler is with them, and probably leading them safely out of the caves as we speak."  
  
"What makes you so sure of that?" Yugi/Yami asked.  
  
"Wheeler is searching for the treasure. With his lousy sense of direction, they're probably half way back to the entrance."  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
As their quartet stopped at a fork in the tunnel, deciding which way to go, Kagome looked at her new Cosmo Queen card. It looked out of place in her deck. Then she noticed Shippo was thumbing through a deck of his own.  
  
"Where'd you get that?" Kagome asked him  
  
"Got what?!" SHippo said, hiding it behind his back.  
  
"I saw you with a deck. What is it?"  
  
"Nothing," he said. "There're just a bunch of ones that I collected from that tournament that Inu-yasha and Joey fought."  
  
"Collected?" Kagome asked. Them, she got cross, and asked, "You mean you stole them?"  
  
"NO, I bought them," he said defensively. "And some I found lying around. No one really wanted them, so I got them."  
  
"Do you know how to play?" Kagome asked him.  
  
"No, but I've seen you guys play, so it must not be too hard."  
  
"Will you be quiet," Inu-yasha said, carrying Viola on his back.  
  
"Yeah, if we aint quiet, someone might hear us in here," Joey said.  
  
"Oh, I think someone's already heard you," said a deep, sultry voice from behind them. They turned, and saw another Rare Hunter. When the Hunter removed her cloak, she was an unusually tall, blond woman, built very big.  
  
"Give back Lady Viola," she said, reaching for her deck. "Or suffer the consequences."  
  
"I'll take you on," Kagome said.   
  
"No thanks," said the woman. "I'll take that little badger behind you."  
  
"I'm a FOX, heathen!" Shippo declared. "And I'll be glad to kick your butt."  
  
"Shippo, you've never dueled before!" Kagome said.  
  
"Oh yeah," Shippo said with a sweat drop, "I forgot."  
  
"Too late, little rat," the barbarian woman said as she put her deck in the disk on her arm. "You've accepted, and now your hide is mine."  
  
"Take my disk," Joey said. "And try to win," he said as Shippo fixed the large Duel disk to his tiny wrist.   
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
'What have I gotten myself into,' Shippo thought as the giant stared at him.   
  
"You should know," the huge woman said, "That I was once a trained assassin. Fallen Star shall crush you."  
  
"Are all you people this dramatic?" Shippo asked as he drew his hand. 'Great,' he thought, 'Some strong monsters right away! But can I play them?' "Hey Joey," Shippo asked over his shoulder, "Am I able to play this monster with this Magic card?"  
  
"HEY!" Star said, "No outside help!"  
  
"Give the kid a break," Joey said, looking at the hand, "This is his first duel. Yeah, you can play those cards, Shippo."  
  
"Okay," the kitsune said, "I play Thunder Nyan-Nyan with Electro Whip. Now she's got 2200 points." A pointy eared girl with red hair and thunder drums appeared, and in one hand, she held a whip that sparked lightening.   
  
"Not bad," said Star, "But I've got one better. I play Pot of Greed and get two more cards."  
  
"That's not fair!" Shippo said.  
  
"It's the game, kid," Star said. "Now I play a card in defense mode, and put this card facedown on the field."  
  
"This is easy," Shippo said, drawing a card. "I'll attack now!" he said, as Nyan-Nyan charged and cracked her whip.   
  
"Not so fast there, kid," Star said, smirking. "Reveal Compulsory Evacuation Device," she said. Nyan-Nyan was suddenly caught in a catapult. "This sends your card back to your hand." Star said, as the monster was flung up to the top of the tunnel, and disappeared. Shippo moaned as he put his card back in his hand, and sent his Electro Whip card to the graveyard.  
  
"Fine," Shippo said, "Then I'll just end my turn."  
  
"Shippo!" Joey shouted, yanking at his hair, "You forgot to put a monster on the field! You're points are wide open!"  
  
"Ooops," Shippo whimpered.  
  
"If that's the best you can do kid," Star said, drawing a card, "Then you might as well quit."  
  
"I'm not a quiter!" Shippo said.  
  
"Then kiss your points goodbye," said Star. "I sacrifice Ground Attacker Bugroth, and summon Steel Ogre Grotto #2, and attack!" The humongous steel ogre appeared, and as it punched forward, the force knocked sent Shippo tumbling backwards, and his life points went down from 4000 to 2100. "And now, I play Card Destruction, because I can't have you playing that Thunder Nyan-Nyan again."  
  
"What's that mean?" Shippo asked, looking back at Joey.  
  
"It means you gotta put your whole hand in the Graveyard, and draw five more cards," Joey replied.  
  
"Okay," Shippo said. As he looked at his hand, he said, "Oh great, I'm dead for sure! Nothing but arms and legs and an ugly head."  
  
"Lemme see that," Joey said. As he looked at Shippo's hand, he gagged and fainted. Kagome and Inu-yasha looked at the cards and gasped.   
  
"Play those cards, Shippo!" Kagome yelled at him.  
  
"But I thought you could only play one monster." the fox cub said uncertainly.  
  
"Trust her, it's a good thing," Inu-yasha said.   
  
"Okay," Shippo said. "I play Exoidia the Forbidden One." And with a rumbling in the earth, a large, golden Monster, decked as an Egyptian Pharaoh rose from the ground. Shippo squeaked, and covered his head, shaking.   
  
"Tell it to attack!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"Exodia!?!" Star exclaimed. "But how did he get Exodia?! It's impossible!"  
  
"Shippo, get up!" Kagome ordered. "Tell it to attack and you win!"  
  
"Uh…uh…Okay! Exodia, attack!" said the frightened kitsune. And with a mighty thrust of his Right hand, Exodia obliterated the Steel Ogre, and destroyed Fallen Star's life points. She fell to her knees, and cringed.   
  
'What happened?" Joey said, sitting up. "What'd I miss?"  
  
"Shippo won!" Kagome cheered, hugging the little fox. "It was amazing! He drew Exodia and totally blew her away. He's the greatest Duelist, ever!  
  
"More like the luckiest," Inu-yasha said. "And while you were wasting time, I figured out which way to go. I smell Miroku and Songo down the left passage. Follow me." and they took off down the passage way.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
"And Spirit Message 'L'!" Songo cried. The ghastly, F, I, N, A, and L letters loomed above her opponent, and the spirits that carried them surrounded him. They clawed and grabbed onto him, making him scream in absolute terror. He fell to the ground, thrashing about as the spirits depleted his life points, and drove him mad.   
  
"Most excellently done, Songo!" Miroku cheered.  
  
"Another Rare Hunter down," Tea said, stepping over the Hunter's shaking body.   
  
"Yes, and it's all thanks to my beloved Ryou's deck," she said dreamily. Miroku hung his head, and groaned.  
  
Tea went to the monk and said, "Such is the life of a cheerleader."  
  
"Let's get going," said Tristan. They hurried on down the corridor, twisting and turning so much that they feared they going in circles. Then, Tea stopped.   
  
"Look," Tea said, pointing down a side passage. "There's a light coming this way."  
  
"Not another Rare Hunter," Tristan said. But their hearts rose as they saw Joey burst through the darkness.   
  
"Want a light?" the blond joker said, as Kagome and Shippo appeared behind him.   
  
"Man, are we glad to see you," Tristan said. But then, Inu-yasha stuck his head out of the passage. "Whoa, where'd you find Fido?"  
  
"Shut up and help me," Inu-yasha snapped. He came out into the light, and they saw that he was carrying a young girl on his back. She seemed to be unconscious.  
  
"Who's that?" Miroku asked.   
  
"Long story short, She's second in command of the Rare Hunters," Kagome said. "But we have to get going now!" She ran on ahead of them, and they blindly followed.   
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Yugi/Yami looked at the map, then down the different side passages. There were more tunnels and turns than an ant farm.   
  
"Well, Yugi," Kaiba asked snidely, "Which way do we go?"  
  
"The map doesn't make that terribly clear," Yugi/Yami answered. "But I think it's this way," he said, going to the second tunnel on the right. Almost right away, there was yet another fork in their road.   
  
"Not again," Yugi/Yami said in frustration.   
  
"This is useless," Kaiba said angrily. "We would be better off without that ridiculous map of yours. Which way do you propose we take now, Pharaoh?" he asked hatefully.  
  
"Well it's not this one," said Joey's voice from the right hand tunnel. He came out with Tristan - who was carrying a girl - beside him, followed by Kagome, Songo, Miroku, Tea, Shippo, and Inu-yasha.  
  
"Then it's the left," Yugi/Yami said, not bothering with questions. There would plenty of time for that later. Right now, they had to find the treasure, and they were terribly, terribly close. Yugi/Yami could feel it in his bones.   
  
They ran on for another mile or so, when they finally came to two large doors, decorated with hieroglyphs and the Eye of Ra in the center.  
  
"The treasure should be just beyond those doors," Yugi/Yami said. He rolled up the map, stuck it in his pocket, and pushed on the heavy doors. Soon, they all joined in, and used all their combined strength to push the doors open.  
  
What they beheld was a glorious sight. The wealth of Ancient Egypt lay before them. The room sparkled and glittered with gold, silver, and gems of all varieties. In the center of the room was a golden throne, festooned with the symbols of Amon Ra and Isis, and a sun above a pyramid. In another corner, stood piles upon piles of cards. The rarest cards in all the world.   
  
The company stood in awe for minutes. Then, Shippo came forward, laughed, and made of run for the nearest, and biggest, pile of coin coins. This knocked them all out of their trance, and Tea said, "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" she ran, and joined the kisune in filling her pockets. So with out further adieu, they all made a run for the treasure, whooping and hollering with delight. But before he took part, Yugi took control of his body again.   
  
"I feel like a duck in water," Joey said as he did back strokes through a pile of coins.   
  
"This looks genuine," Tristan said, eyeing some rubies, and sticking handfuls in his pockets.   
  
"I'm Queen of Egypt!" Kagome declared putting a silver headdress on her head. Songo came up behind her, in a gold headdress, and said, "You have been usurped. I am Queen!"  
  
"Hey!" Tea said, her arms, hair, and neck bejeweled, "Who's boyfriend is the Pharaoh?" she asked them sternly. Then all three burst into giggles and staring stuffing pockets, whilst Shippo got on a gilded platter and slid down a small hill of emeralds.   
  
All the while, Kaiba thumbed through the cards, like he was counting a wad of cash.  
  
"Kaiba, don't you want any treasure?" little Yugi asked as he stuf cards into his pockets.  
  
"I'm already the wealthiest man on earth," Kaiba said. "But as long as I'm here, I might as well take a few trivialities.   
  
At that moment, Shippo waddled over to Yugi, for his pants were stuffed with clinking coins, and said, "Can we go home now?"  
  
"Wait a sec," yugi said, finally coming out of his 'treasure mania'. "How are we going to get this stuff home? The boat's wrecked, and it would take forever to move all this treasure out of here."  
  
"Why leave? Let's just stay here and form a small colony," Joey said as he walked over, a jeweled crown on his head, and gold cuffs up is arms.  
  
"We can even populate," Miroku said, eyeing Songo.  
  
"No way!" the girls shouted.   
  
"I personally want to go home," Inu-yasha said, his pants also clinking and jingling with gold and gems. "I have Jewel shards to find. And with the wealth of Egypt in my pockets, I can go back to the Feudal Era and retire a King in my own rite."  
  
"Who would rule over?" Kagome asked, now also bejeweled. "The Land of the Fleas?"  
  
"Just for that, I'll find myself another Queen."  
  
"Who would you find? A drag Queen?"  
  
"SHUT UP!" he shouted.  
  
"Uh…Guys, where'd that girl go?" Tristan asked, now standing and dressed like King Tut.  
  
"Huh?" they all said. They looked around, and could not find her anywhere.  
  
"She's got to be here," Inu-yasha said.  
  
"Yeah, she could hardly move," Kagome said, puzzled.  
  
"My sister is on her way back to the boats." They turned and saw Vash standing in the door way, in his black leather and chain mail. "You shall not leave this mountain alive."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AN: Don't ya just hate cliffhangers? Please review :-D 


	6. Beware of The Grave Keepers!

AN: Well, it's a long, (and strange) journey. Let's see what happens!  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Beware of The Grave Keepers!  
  
"You shall not leave this mountain alive," Vash said. "How fitting, Pharaoh, that you shall die in a tomb."  
  
"A tomb?" Yugi/Yami asked.  
  
"Yes," Vash said, "This is the place Merik chose to be his tomb, when he died. He horded all his stolen treasures here, in the heart of a dead volcano. He tought he would die a Pharaoh, and thus one empty wall was left. That wall behind you was to store the Millennium Items, and overlook Merik's crypt." They looked behind them, and they saw a golden sarcophagus, the mask bearing the face of Merik Ishtar.   
  
"Should have noticed that before," Tristan said, emptying his pockets.   
  
"So this is Merik's tomb?" Tea said, creeped out. She screamed, and took off all her gems.  
  
"I ain't no grave robber," Joey cried, scooping gems and gold out of his pockets.  
  
"Relax," Kaiba said with a smirk. "He's not dead…Yet."  
  
"It is still against Egyptian laws to rob a man's tomb, be he alive or dead." Yugi/Yami said seriously.   
  
"Who cares," Kaiba said. "I came here fro treasure, and I'm not leaving without those cards."  
  
"And I'm not leaving till I get his Jewel," Inu-yasha said, pointing to Vash.  
  
"Oh, this?" Vash said, lifting up his Jewel Shard. "Let's see if your man enough to take it from me."  
  
"Oh no," Inu-yasha said, "I ain't fallin for that agin. Your twisted kid sister already tried to brainwash me once."  
  
"Twice," Kagome said.  
  
"WHATEVER!" Inu-yasha shouted.  
  
"I challenge you, Vash," Yugi/Yami said. "to a duel! If I win, you give us your shard, and let us go free. If you win, we return your sister's shard."  
  
"And you die here, with your vassals and servants buried alive with you, just as in ancient days," Vash said. "I accept!" He slapped on his duel disk. "I'll even give you the luxury of the first turn."  
  
"If that is your decision," Yugi/Yami said. He drew his hand. "I play Gama the Magnet Warrior," he said, as the pink and silver Magnet Warrior materialized. "And two cards face down on the field."  
  
"I draw," Vash said. "And play Graceful Charity, for three more cards to my hand, and two to the Graveyard. Now, I play a monster face down on the field, along with these two cards."   
  
"My turn" Yugi/Yami said, drawing a card. "I'll attack your monster with Gama!" he said, the Magnet Warrior flying down upon the face down card.  
  
"I may lose a card, but you have lost life points!" Vash declared, "for you have activated the Grave Keeper's Curse!" The card flipped over, and just before Gama destroyed it, a man in a black shroud appeared, and sent a green light at Yugi/Yami. As the energy shocked Yugi/Yai's body, his life points went down from 4000 to 3500.   
  
"Now," Vash said, "I lay another monster card face down on the field, and play Necrovalley."  
  
"Necrovalley?" Yugi/Yami asked.  
  
"It negates all Magics and Traps that have to do with the Card Graveyard, and gives Grave Keeper cards an added power bonus," he said, as the surroundings about them changed to look like the Valley of The Kings. Gone was the store room and the treasure, replaced by sand and stone. "And I end my turn."  
  
Yugi/Yami drew a card. 'I have to be careful,' little Yugi thought. 'His Necrovalley has just made most of my cards worthless.' "I play Pixie Knight," Yugi/Yami spoke aloud, "And equip her with The Book of Secret Arts." The Pixie appeared, and in the crook of her arm, she carried a large book. "Now, I'll attack you with my Pixie!" he declared as she flew forward.  
  
"Oh, Pharaoh," Vash said, "You fall for the same trick twice? I thought you were smarter than that," he said as the Grave Keepers Curse appeared on the field again, and again shot his evil magic at Yugi/Yami, sending his points to 3000.   
  
"I may…have lost 500 points," Yugi/Yami said, getting up from his attack, "But you will lose far more without monsters to protect you. Gama, attack his points!" he said, Gama charging once again.  
  
"Not so fast," Vash said, "Reveal Spellbinding Circle."  
  
"Spellbinding Circle?" Yugi/Yami said, taken back.  
  
"Yes, remember that card, Pharaoh?" Vash said. "And I choose your Magnet Warrior to be frozen in place." the circle appeared below Gama, and a shield of light surrounded it.   
  
"I draw a card," Vash said, but the card was nocked from his hand and pinned to the desert floor by a sword. "What-?!"  
  
"Activate Light Force Sword," Yugi/Yami said, "To put the card you just drew out of play for four turns."  
  
"Two can plat that game," Vash said. "I also play Light Force Sword, and send your only card out of play with mine." A sword pierced Yugi/Yami's card to a rock wall.   
  
"You still have no monsters on the field," Yugi/Yami said as his turn came up, and he drew another card. "I attack your life points with Pixie Knight!" he said, the pixie flying forward, drawing a dagger and slashing at Vash's chest. As he bent over, his points dropped to 2400.  
  
"It will do you no good," Vash said. "I draw, and now I play Swords of Revealing Light," And three glowing swords came down around Yugi/Yami and his Pixie Knight.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"This is weird," Tea said from the sidelines. "It's like their dueling with almost the same deck!"   
  
"It's like trying to fight your shadow," Tristan commented.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
"It's your turn, Pharaoh," Vash said.   
  
"I draw and end my turn," Yugi/Yami said.  
  
"Unwise," Vash said, drawing a card. "For I play Grave Keeper's Assailant." Another man in black, his face in shadow, except his eyes, and bore a long, crooked dagger. "And I attack your Pixie Knight," he said as the Assailant dashed forward to cut the Pixie down.  
  
"Activate Spellbinding Circle," Yugi/Yami said, "On your Assailant." The Assailant now froze in place.  
  
"Clever, Pharaoh. But you will not escape your doom," he said.  
  
"We shall see," he said. "I draw, and now I play Graceful Charity, draw three more cards and discard two to the grave yard.. Now, I play play my own Swords of revealing Light."  
  
As the swords descended upon Vash, he started to laugh. "Your Swords won't hold me long," Vash said. "I draw, and lay one card face down."  
  
"Long enough," Yugi/Yami said, "For now your Swords are gone, and on my next turn, I can attack."  
  
"Yes, but so will I," Vash said. "For now I activate my face down card: Pyro Clock of Destiny. It moves the turn forward. Now I only have to wait one more turn before I can attack, and I get back my card from out of play, and place face down on the field."  
  
Yugi/Yami drew, and said, "I place a card face down, and attack with Pixie Knight!" Pixie Knight unsheathed her dagger, and flew forward. She drove her dagger's blade down the face down monster.   
  
"Third times' a charm, but not for you. Remember Grave Keeper's Curse?" The Grave Keeper appeared, and again shot his curse at Yugi/Yami, making his points 2500.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
"Oh no!" Tea said.  
  
"Why's he keep falling for that?" Inu-yasha grumbled.   
  
"If I were dueling, this would be over," Kaiba said snidely. "Yugi! I'm not going to die because of your incompetence! Vash won't have to kill you if you lose, because I will."  
  
"You'd have to get through me, first!" Joey said, standing up to Setto Kaiba. He raised his fists and said, "Put up your dukes!"  
  
"Will you two shut up!?" Kagome shouted. "Our lives are at stake."  
  
"They won't get me without a fight," Inu-yasha said, unsheathing the Tetseiga.  
  
"I could suck Hunters up in my Wind Tunnel," Miroku said, "But I don't know how many we could get before they cut my hand off, or they…"he looked at Songo. "We'll make a good fight of it."  
  
"But we must wait for the outcome of this duel" Songo said, putting her hand on Miroku's shoulder. "Then we will see what needs be done."  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
"Rite of Spirit," Vash said. "This allows me to get a Grave keeper back form thr Graveyard."  
  
"What about your Necrovalley?" Yugi/Yami demanded.  
  
" Rite of Spirit is unaffected by Necrovalley," he said as he got a card from the Graveyard. "ANd I bring back Grave Keeper's Curse, for when it is Special Summoned to the field, you will lose 500 life points!"   
  
As the power of the curse shot towards Yugi/Yami, he flipped over a card. "Reveal Gift of the Mystical Elf! I get 300 points for every monster on the field, and I count two monsters. That's 600, negating your Curse." Yugi/Yami's life points went up by 100 points.  
  
"A 100 point boost isn't going to save you," Vash said, drawing a card, "For now, I sacrifice my Curse, and bring forth Grave Keeper's Chief!" A man in black and white robes materialized before them, holding a staff that had resembled a cobra in his right hand. "Do you know why I fight with Grave Keepers, Pharaoh," Vash said. "It is because I was a Grave Keeper. Merik appointed me to protect his tomb, before you defeated him in Battle City."  
  
"Is this why you fight me now?" Yugi/Yami asked, "For revenge?"  
  
"No, Pharaoh," Vash said, "I do it for power. When you are dead, there will be nothing to stop me, for I, like Merik, will not settle for being a lowly Grave Keeper. Now that your Swords are gone, I shall attack your pathetic Pixie."   
  
The Chief rose in the air, flew over to where Pixie Knight stood, He extended his staff. It suddenly began to move, and the Cobra staff lunged, and bit down into the Pixie's neck, digitizing her. Yugi/Yami's points went started to go down, but then, they started to go back up.  
  
"WHAT!?!" Vash shouted.  
  
"I sent Kuriboh from my hand to my Graveyard during attack. His special ability saved my life points."  
  
"Dumb will not stay your death!" Vash said, getting very angry."  
  
Yugi/Yami looked on his hand. He had precious little time. Everything depended on this next draw. 'Yes!' Yugi thought. 'This is it! The card I need!'  
  
"I play Black Luster Ritual!" Yugi/Yami declared. "And sacrifice from my hand the Mystical and Dark Elves! When the powers of Light and Darkness combine, they call forth a power beyond imagination!"  
  
His friends stared in awe. Only three standing there had ever seen what Yugi doing now, before.  
  
"Come forth, Black Luster Soldier!" From a black hole above them, appeared a warrior without equal. As he fell from the sky, he charged at the Grave Keeper's Chief, and with one swing of his magnificent sword, The Chief was dismembered.   
  
"NO!" Vash cried as his points plummeted to 1800.  
  
----------------------------------------   
  
"That Soldier's sword makes Tetseiga look like a toothpick," Shippo commented on the sidelines. Inu-yasha scowled.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
"We'll see who has the victory," Vash said. He drew, and thought, 'NO! Not another Grave Keeper's Chief! And I don't have the cards to play it! I'm doomed!'  
  
"Well, Vash?" Yugi/Yami asked. "What is your move?"  
  
"I…I…"Vash looked around wildly. He had no ideas, no strategy. "No! I can't lose!" he shouted.  
  
"Your turn is over," Yugi/Yami said. "And I assume that you have no monsters to play. Therefore, my turn, I shall win our lives and your Jewel."  
  
"This is not over," Vash said. He grabbed the Jewel on his neck, and extended his hand. "If I cannot defeat you, I will burry you!!!" Light shot from his hand, and pierced the illusion of Necrovalley. The treasure room's roof spit, and the mountain began to shake.   
  
"What's going on?" Tea cried.  
  
"He's awoken the volcano!" Miroku shouted. "We must run!" They started to run to the doors, but Vash grabbed Yugi/Yami before he was out.  
  
"You will not leave this room alive!" Vash cried as he struggled and choked Yugi/Yami.   
  
"Iron Reaver!" Inu-yasha shouted, swiping at Vash's back. The Necklace fell from his neck, and Shippo caught it, and ran from the room. As Yugi/Yami looked behind him, he saw Vash on the ground. The strong, Herculean man from before was gone. Now, a tall, thin young man, wearing a mail shirt that was far too large for his frame, crawled towards the piles of gems and gold. Then, the Pharaoh looked ahead, and followed his friends through the tunnel.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
As the treasure seekers ran outside into the fading daylight, they heard and felt the ground rumbling, and smelled the sulfur and brimstone of the volcano.   
  
"We'll never outrun lava!" Kaiba said. "We're doomed anyway!"  
  
"Not quite!" Kagome said. "Look in front of you, rich boy!" she cried as they came nearer to the beach. A large boat, with the Devlin Interprises logo on the hull, sailed in. On the deck, was Mokuba, Mai, and Bakura. The three of them boarded a life boat, and rowed to the shore.  
  
"Need a lift?" Mai asked them.  
  
"How did you-?" Tristan began to ask as he and Joey carried a large chest between them.  
  
"Serenity's Necklace acted up during that storm yesterday," Mokuba explained, as they all climbed in. "And since our ships were all out of port, we had to borrow one from Duke."  
  
"Is that all you could save?" Mai asked as they dumped the chest on the floor of the boat.  
  
"Argue later," Joey said, "We're about to become permanent residents!" They rowed away with great speed, and as they reached they reached the ship, the volcano erupted and spewed molten lava everywhere. Fiery projectiles shot forth and struck the Rare Hunter's battle ship, and it sank beneath the waves.   
  
As the group climbed abord Duke's boat, Kagome looked out over the sea, and saw little lifeboat with two passengers floating towards them.  
  
"Look!" she said, pointing. "It's that Fallen Star, and Viola!"  
  
"Star?!" Mia exclaimed. She grabbed up a pair of binoculars, and looked. "Well, if it isn't my good for nothing cousin."  
  
"Cousin!?" Joey shouted. "She tried to kill us!"  
  
"Yeah, she's a real b&%#," Mai said as she lowered a rope ladder. The woman threw the girl over her shoulder, and climbed up. As she came over the railing, she panted, and begged, "Please, help her. She hasn't woken up since her brother found her."  
  
"Why should we help either of you?" Inu-yasha asked, crossing his arms. Star reached in a bag on her side, and pulled out Inu-yasha's red kimono.   
  
"She's so young," Star said, crying. "When we served Merik, she was my only friend…You have to help her…" she was crying as she held out the kimono.   
  
Kagome accepted the clothes, and said, "Follow Bakura downstairs. He knows where the bedrooms are."  
  
Star followed the boy with the injured arm obediently.   
  
"Why did you do that?" Inu-yasha asked her.  
  
"Because she's no different than Bakura, or anyone else who's been corrupted by something like the Jewel. You of all people should know that." she and the other three girls went down the hatch, leaving the boys, and Mai, on the deck.   
  
"So what's in the chest?" Mai asked.  
  
"Don't know," Joey said. "Let's check." Inu-yasha ripped the lick off, and they opened the chest.  
  
"Oh no!" Tristan said, disappointed. "All that hard work for this!"  
  
"Life's just not fair," Joey whined. "There ain't nothin in here but a bunch of dumb cards!"   
  
"Greed gets no one anywhere," Miroku said.   
  
"Well hold on guys," little Yugi said. "These cards are pretty valuable. We could sell them in my grandpa's store and make some money off of them."  
  
"Hold on," Mai said, "You said we could get a cut of the treasure."  
  
"And you owe 40 percent," Kaiba reminded him. "So half that chest is mine."  
  
"Yours!?" Joey said, "Who lugged it out?!" Tristan added.  
  
"Who dueled to save your lives?" Yugi said, "This chest is mine!"  
  
"You'd be dead long before you got here without me," Inu-yash growled. Then, all the guys burst into a brawl, with Mai trying to referee.   
  
Meanwhile, the chest slid away from the turmoil.  
  
"Finally," Shippo sad to himself, "Now I can get some good cards to go with my Exodia."  
  
"HUH?" they alls aid, as they stopped fighting. "You've got Exodia?"  
  
"That's right," Joey said, "He beat that Star chick with it."  
  
"You beat my cousin? With Exodia?"  
  
"Where did you get it!" Kaiba demanded.   
  
"Go away!" Shippo shouted, "This is my deck, and these are my cards!" He ran for it, followed by six very disgruntled treasure hunters. As Mai made a grab for his tail, the kitsune leaped up, and used Foxfire to disappear with a loud pop.   
  
"Not this again!" Inu-yasha bellowed.   
  
The End  
  
AN: Well folks, that's it for the Chaos Series. If you want more hilarity, check out or Sailor Moon fic, 'Guardians of The Moon'. TTFN! 


End file.
